The invention relates to utility meters, more particularly to a device for detecting tampering of electricity meters of the type having a meter with current-carrying blades protruding therefrom for insertion into a meter socket.
In North America, power theft is a major problem. Conventional blade type electricity meters can be easily removed from their socket and either bypassed altogether or in some cases reversed so that the meter count decreases. It is known to apply metal seals, but the tools for applying such seals can be regularly obtained on the black market, and generally a determined thief can easily defeat such a system.
There is a need for a low cost device that enables the utility company to establish with certainty that meter tampering has taken place so that appropriate measure can be taken. In view of the very large number of electricity meters in use, such a device must be of low cost and easy to retrofit.
An object of the invention therefore is to provide such a device capable of alleviating the problems currently experienced in the prior art.